


Un día Scrooge McDuck vio algo.

by YaNa_2017



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Leve angst!, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaNa_2017/pseuds/YaNa_2017
Summary: Un día Scrooge fue a la habitación de su sobrino Donald y se encontró una escena muy peculiar que no se suele ver entre tres amigos.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca & Donald Duck & Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Donald Duck, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Un día Scrooge McDuck vio algo.

Un día Scrooge McDuck vio un humo raro salir de la habitación de su sobrino Donald, y no necesito de mucha ciencia para darse una idea de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de un joven universitario con dos amigos que parecía que nadie quería en sus propias casas.

« _¡Juventud!_ » Pudo llegar a pensar, negar con la cabeza y dirigirse a su propia habitación a encerrarse para no molestar al trío de amigos en sus asuntos, al fin y al cabo, no era algo que los mataría mientras no se excedieran; y luego de que terminasen con _eso_ , como un buen y respetuoso viejo pudo ofrecerles algo para comer y beber para asegurarse que estuviesen bien.

Pero el caso era que Scrooge no era un buen y respetuoso viejo, ni tampoco se le atravesó por la cabeza ni por un sólo momento culpar a la juventud de lo que sucedía detrás de puertas en su propio hogar que sentía estaba siendo terriblemente irrespetado y le dio razón para entrar sin aviso a la habitación de Donald donde se dio cuenta de dos cosas; La _primera_ , que efectivamente pasaba lo que ya sabía desde antes que hacían sus indeseables invitados. Sus acciones y palabras previas daban la idea y ahora mismo el olor junto con el claro artefacto en el suelo confirmaban todo. La _segunda_ cosa fue un pequeño detalle que Della, _—hermana de Donald que lo conocía mejor que nadie—_ , había comentado y eran las acciones del mexicano y el brasileño con su hermano. Fue una sorpresa para todos el haber visto por primera vez las curiosas maneras en que se saludaban en otros lugares, en México por ejemplo se saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, y supuso por las acciones del loro verde que en Brasil a todos se les saludaba por igual dando un beso en el dorso de la mano cuál damisela independientemente del género o por cuanto tiempo se conocieran. No quería sonar como un viejo anticuado, pero en sus tiempos de aventuras por el mundo jamás tuvo la oportunidad de socializar lo suficiente como presenciar dichas acciones que por el momento ya eran comunes de ver cuando estos estaban cerca.

¿Pero _besarse en los labios_? Definitivamente no era ningún tipo de tradición en ningún lugar existente que él hubiese recorrido ya.

Donald estaba en medio de los dos, y debido a su estado a ninguno se le dio por voltear a la entrada para percatarse que el tío estaba en la habitación presenciando como una vez que el pato había terminado con José, entonces fue con Panchito y le dio el mismo beso que había compartido con el loro como si no se tratase de estar compartiendo saliva con dos personas diferentes.

Se sentía como si un millón de cosas fuesen aclaradas, pero a la misma vez otro millón se formularán. Como fuese, para el momento que él salió de su shock, los tres frente a él entraron en uno porque ya se habían percatado de que no sólo los atrapo haciendo algo que fácilmente se excusaba como que era para uso medicinal.

McDuck no dijo ni una sola palabra ese día, y sólo se retiró sin ninguna intención de discutirlo después. La cara de susto de los tres hubiese sido un buen recuerdo para echárselos en burla, pero después de ese incidente, no los volvió a ver más por la casa y rara vez los escuchaba tocar en el garaje.

**\---**

Un día tan común como siempre, ya sin pensar en algo que había sucedido semanas atrás gracias a que tenía cosas más interesantes en mente, Scrooge McDuck se dio la libertad de andar por su propia casa y justo como la misma vez del _percance_ que provoco que Donald ya ni siquiera quisiera comer en la misma mesa que él, volvió a parar fuera de esa misma puerta pero esta vez fue ante una horrible discusión de los tres amigos quienes parecían estar reprochando a su sobrino sobre la distancia que estaba marcando con ellos.

—¡Nunca te has comportado así! ¿Qué hay de malo con que la gente lo sepa? —Escucho decir y le fue fácil identificar a Panchito gracias a su marcado acento.

—Donald, _meu amor..._ —La cálida voz del loro trataba de tranquilizar a lo que claramente se escuchaba como un angustiado Donald ante los reproches de quienes para ahora se sabía eran sus amoríos.

—¡Si no querías esto, debiste decirlo! —Volvió a decir el mexicano, con ganas de sonar molesto, pero en realidad el dolor en su voz mostraba la tristeza.

Después de todo, era uno de sus amores de quienes se trataba y éste los estuvo alejando por días y días hasta que finalmente parecía tratarlos como si fuesen unos extraños más a los que sólo se encontraba en la universidad.

—¡ _Francisco, cala esa boca!_ — Intervino el brasileño con enojo hacia el gallo.

Definitivamente sus regaños no ayudaban para nada al pato que parecía querer caer al suelo y llorar en cualquier momento ante las acusaciones de que todo el tiempo estuvo mintiendo en respecto a sus sentimientos y que su amor fue una broma que llegó tan lejos que ahora quería hacer como que no había pasado. Eso no era verdad, los amaba demasiado a los dos por igual desde que se conocieron por primera vez en la universidad y se escaparon de una clase importante a la que Donald rogó más de una vez regresar para no meterse en problemas hasta que de repente hubo alcohol de intermedio y fue entonces cuando se calló y descubrió a sus nuevos mejores amigos con los que eventualmente termino haciendo que se ganaran la reputación de los desastres en la escuela.

Se enamoró primero de uno, porque le dedico una canción mexicana de la radio a la que poco entendía pero hablaba de un hombre amando a una mujer y eso fue suficiente para caer ante el amor por primera vez, aunque fue confuso, porque luego sintió lo mismo con el otro cuando le enseñó una danza típica de su país y quedaron tan cerca hasta que efectivamente tuvo su primer beso con él y empezó a ser una costumbre de la que no hablaban cerca de su otro amigo. Y no necesitaban hacerlo, ya lo sabía, y estaba perfectamente de acuerdo y llegó a bromear de mantener una relación entre los tres; broma que llegó lejos porque eventualmente paso y creyeron que fue lo mejor que les había pasado, al menos hasta ese día.

—Donald—Llamó el mexicano más calmado luego de un rato de silencio queriendo que la situación no se intensificara de nuevo—, ¿nos amas?

_Amor_. Es una palabra muy extraña para alguien que jamás había estado con alguien más, pero ¿qué más podía ser lo que sentía? Quería irse con ellos, vivir por años a su lado y nunca irse. Una familia juntos no se veía tan imposible, tal vez recorriendo el mundo hasta que dieran su último suspiro de vida, _juntos,_ por más loco y absurdo que sonara.

—Los amo—Habló el pato e hizo una pausa que tensó hasta el mismo Scrooge que escuchaba desde afuera. —, por supuesto que los amo... Por eso quería escaparme esta noche con ustedes.

_Escaparse._

Es curioso como alguien que anda de un lado y a otro y conoce a un montón de personas puede preocuparse por el hecho de no ver a alguien nunca más, pero en su defensa, Donald y Della eran sus únicos familiares cercanos con los que podía vivir aventuras, por eso el hecho de saber que perdería a uno de ellos logró mover ese punto débil en él.

No imaginaba como sería perder a ambos.

Tocó la manija de la puerta dispuesto a decirle que no, que no se lo permitiría y que estaría cometiendo un error. Pero era un McDuck, ¿desde cuándo un _no_ los detenía? ¿y desde cuándo se entrometían en las aventuras del otro con intensiones malas? Esta era su vida, y sí Donald quería que fuera con dos indeseables aves a las que probablemente terminaría lanzando al mar, así sería.

Lo que escuchó después no le incumbía más y les dio la privacidad que se merecían. Se alejo de la habitación y supuso que para el día de mañana ya no vería más a su sobrino. Indiscretamente dejo un par de monedas para que las encontrara y las usara en su viaje, así como le deseo suerte para cuando se fuera con sus dos amantes.

Pero ese día jamás llegó, porque luego de esa noche no volvió a saber nada de José y Panchito y cuando le preguntó a Della supo que se habían marchado juntos y nadie supo jamás a donde se dirigieron y supusieron lo que Scrooge ya sabía. Sólo que la gente no sabía que en ese viaje faltaba una persona y era Donald quien actuó lo mejor que pudo para hacer como que eso no le había afectado para nada.

No se fue, porque creyó que en algún momento con la familia que tenía algo podía pasarles y necesitarían de él.

No se fue, porque algo dentro de él le decía que los sueños que tenía junto a sus amores serían imposibles y quedarían sólo como eso, como sueños.

No se fue, porque sintió dentro de él que había algo más grande esperándole, y jamás se imaginaría en un futuro que en realidad serían tres razones porqué.

Un día, cuando Donald dejo de ser un chico soñador y volvió a ver a sus dos amantes quienes jamás supieron cuanto amor le costó dejarlos ir, Scrooge le vio derramar un par de lágrimas y como siempre, jamás dijo nada, pero se sintió orgulloso de su sobrino. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero poder subir más historias de estos tres, porque sí hacen falta en español, uwu.


End file.
